The Story that Will Prevail
by eternally-fate
Summary: Peter and Claire both believe that they will Prevail they want to believe that.
1. Peter's POV

**Title: **The Story that Will Prevail **  
Rating: **PG-13 just to be safe**  
Characters:** Paire, Peter&Claire**  
Summary: **This is a Poetry fanfic Peter's POV**  
Warnings: **I would say if you watched Season 1 your safe but I'm not sure, If I do a 3rd Chapter it will probably be a warning of All Season's but for this chapter if you watched Season 1 your safe.**  
Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing from heroes, I don't support incest, I just love Peter and Claire and I was a Paire fan before I found out the truth and I still Believe In Paire.

**Author's Notes: This is my first fic ever and I hope everyone likes it. I will probably just do 2 chapters the first chapter is from Peter's Point of View the 2nd from Claire POV and if I do a 3rd chapter it might be poetry and Peter and Claire talking so for now it's 2 chapters and I'm thinking about 3 it depends on the reviews (LOL).**

**Here It goes.......  
**

* * *

_You may think it's too late_

_It might feel as if we will never get a chance_

_It may seem wrong right now_

_All I want to do is be with you_

_All I want is for us to finally be free_

_I want us to walk hand and hand through the parks_

_I want to kiss you outside with everyone watching_

_I want to show you off to the world and tell the world that your mine_

_Trust Me, Our Feelings are real_

_Our Love Is true_

_Our Heart will not lie to us_

_We Are Soulmates  
_

_We Are Destined To Be_

_I know that cause everytime I see someone else it doesn't compares to you_

_When I see you with someone else I'm jealous_

_When I'm with someone else something is missing_

_When I kiss another I think of you_

_I might not know how your lips feel yet, but I know if I feel I wont go back_

_Our skin on skin_

_Our bodies tangled together_

_The sounds of pleasure_

_It might really sound crazy but I just know_

_I know it will be the best experience_

_Probably the best experience of my entire life cause were soulmates_

_I know I will never forget your touch or the way your lips moved_

_People may think it's wrong to feel this way_

_At first I thought it was_

_Until I thought and really started thinking about it_

_We didn't know of our relation when we met_

_The chemistry was automatic_

_We clicked right away_

_That's when I realized, We Are Meant to Be_

_I'm Inlove with you, I can't control it_

_No one will ever compare to you_

_I might love again but no one would ever have my heart_

_No one would ever know everything you know_

_No one will know me like you_

_No one will know our struggle_

_No one will never know how much you saved me_

_Or saved me from myself_

_Your the only one for me_

_I know in my heart that your the only one for me_

_I'm been with so many other women_

_I though it will last_

_I thought everyone else was the one_

_But it's different with you_

_I know our relationship would last_

_When we met it was Destiny _

_All the times we save eachother is Destiny_

_Our Love is epic_

_It scares me a little_

_I never felt this way_

_I never thought I would have a Epic story  
_

_I know if I feel your skin against mine I won't be able to go back to anyone else_

_Skin on Skin_

_Bodies tangled together_

_Making Love to you_

_I will never be able to go back  
_

_You mean more to me than you will ever know_

_I hate hiding my feelings about you from the world_

_I know that we are Meant to Be_

_At the end of the day it will always lead to you and I_

_Peter Petrelli and Claire Bennet_

_The Story that Will Prevail_


	2. Claire's POV

**Title: **The Story that Will Prevail **  
Rating: **PG-13 just to be safe**  
Characters:** Paire, Peter&Claire**  
Summary: **This is a Poetry fanfic Claire's POV**  
Warnings: **I would say if you watched Season 1 your safe but I'm not sure, If I do a 3rd Chapter it will probably be a warning of All Season's but for this chapter if you watched Season 1 your safe.**  
Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing from heroes, I don't support incest, I just love Peter and Claire and I was a Paire fan before I found out the truth and I still Believe In Paire.

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all of ya'll comments in really mean alot and all the comments in one day is really and accomplishment to me and It keeps me inspired to write more and I will like to take time to reply to everyone comments.**

_**pairegal21 said-ur writing is truly amazing i loved it**_

Your comment really made me want to continue and I'm happy you think my writing i amazing thanks alot and I hope you enjoy the other chapters

**_DeadComposer said-I honestly can't imagine Peter talking this way. This isn't talking, it's spouting lines of sappy romantic dialogue at random._**

Okay I knew that I was going to get a review like this but anyway I appreciate you taking your time out to read and just to clear up everything for you this is poetry and I'm not a pro at it (lol) probably when you read Chapter 3 that should be coming up soon you would understand it. Oh and it's fanfic so everyone want talk the same way they will on the show. Fanfics is something that you have in your mind or something you would love to happen.

_**pairefan said-I loved it alot. I can't wait for the next chapter, this is this really your first story in general." If it is very good and is this AU?**_

This is really my first story in general and I'm happy you loved it alot you review really means alot and I think I'm confused over this story cause I'm not even sure if it's AU but I'm just finishing up writing the 3rd chapter so I will probably say that it's AU.

Everyone this fanfic is poetry but on the 3rd Chapter I will actually put lines in it Peter and Claire will have a conversation about the poetry and it will be a Flashback on why the were saying this to eachother and then I think everyone would understand more and please take that this is my first story and probably my last(lol) under condiferation but I hope everyone continues to read and enjoy what's in store.

**Here It goes.......**

**

* * *

  
**

_When you died a part of me did to_

_I couldn't stop the tears from falling_

_I thought that I will probably never see you again_

_You saved me more than anyone did in a lifetime_

_When I first met you I thought it was a crush_

_I thought it's just a crush and it will go away_

_Then I saw you again_

_You saved my life_

_You died not knowing who I was_

_I had to come back to you_

_I was relieved to see you alive_

_My hearts breaks thinking of you_

_My hearts breaks feeling your skin on mine_

_My hearts breaks cause I know I can't forget your scent when it's done_

_It hurts cause I can't do what I really want to do_

_Everytime I'm around you I'm happier than I ever thought I could be_

_When you touch me I get chills_

_When I'm near you I think of all goodness_

_I used to wish that_

_I used to wish that these feelings could go away  
_

_You always tell me about Destiny_

_I never really believed in Destiny_

_But everytime I need you....You are always there_

_I wish these feelings can go away_

_I never really believed in Destiny Until Now_

_You Made me believe_

_You Gave Me Hope_

_You are My Hero_

_You Are My friend_

_Hopefully one day you will be more_

_Hopefully one day everything will change for the better_

_I hope one day it will be you and I_

_Claire Bennet and Peter Petrelli_

_I hope our story will Previal_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **I really hope everyone enjoyed that. I know people are probably like Claire poem is shorter than Peter's poem but don't worry and I hope you review the next chapter should be up soon.I think the next chapter would be the last the higest would be 4 chapters but the 3rd Chapter will be long and hopefully it have answers, anyway please review I appreciate all reviews.**  
**


	3. Peter and Claire will Prevail

**Title: **The Story that Will Prevail **  
Rating: **PG-13 just to be safe**  
Characters:** Paire, Peter&Claire**  
Summary: **This is a Poetry fanfic **  
Warnings: **I would say if you watched Season 1 your safe.

**  
Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing from heroes, I don't support incest, I just love Peter and Claire and I was a Paire fan before I found out the truth and I still Believe In Paire.

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all of ya'll comments it really mean alot and i hope for more. I'm really happy everyone enjoys the poems.  
**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Elenwyn**** FOR SOME DIALONG cause I'm good at writing with the lines but I'm not good with writing what they are thinking but anyway.  
**

**Just for everyone could not be confused the Italics is what Claire is writing in her note book and the words without the Italics is what she is saying outload to herself. You will understand when you get to that part of the story.  
**

**Here It goes. The last chapter**

**

* * *

  
**

"So…?" he asks, looking at the walls of his apartment.

"So, I guess we have a lot to talk about," she responds in a whisper, biting her lip nervously.

Silence fills the room; it's Peter who speaks first, after what seems like an eternity.

"I guess we should talk then", he continues to look at the walls blankly, before finally forcing himself to look her in the eye.

"I'm glad that you're here."

"Um...Me too, I guess." she answers uncertainly, looking down at her hand, "I like being around you and I'm happy to be here."

"I like being around you too," Peter replies in a soft whisper, voice betraying more emotion than he intends.

Silence fills the room again and, again, Peter breaks the silence.

"I apologize," Peter starts, desperately.

"For what?" Claire interrupts, "I mean, what do you have to apologize for? You did nothing wrong." She pauses for a minute, wringing her hands nervously, "I'm the one who came up with this whole stupid thing, it's all my fault." She's started to babble now, but that doesn't stop her from continuing, "I put us in this position; I put you out in the open...."

Peter interrupts her, "t's okay, You didn't do anything wrong okay."

**_Flashback_**

Peter heard a hard knock on his door at seven in the morning, and he was shocked to see that it was Claire.

"Claire," He said as he opened the door, looking confused and a little worried, "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Hi, Peter, everything is fine, did I wake you?" Claire asked, standing sheepishly in the corridor,

"No, I was getting up anyway." He stepped back so she could walk in, "You can come in."

She walked in and sat down on the couch, as Peter rubbed the back of his neck, in search of something to say.

"Do you want anything?" he offered, "Some juice, soda..."

She interrupted him with a shake of the head, "Nothing at the moment." She answered with a smile.

"Okay, so, umm," he sat down near her, still at a loss of what to say, "What are you here for, did you need something?"

"Actually, yeah," she said a little anxiously, biting her lip out of habit, one which Peter noticed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, feeling a little scared for her.

"I need to know how you feel about me," She blurted out suddenly, turning to face him on the couch.

"I thought it was pretty obvious, I care about you a lot." The man replied, heart-beat quickening as they approached a rather sensitive subject.

"No, not that. I'm not trying to put you on the spot or anything, but I hope you will still be close to me and still want to hang out with me after I tell you this…" Claire trailed off, looking down at the floor.

Peter looked into her eyes, seeing that she was scared and grabbed he hands reassuringly.

"You know you could tell me anything, right? I will understand, Claire. What's the matter?"

"I have.....this is so hard to tell you." She stayed quiet for a while, taking a deep breath in before continuing, "I have these feelings for you, and not uncle and niece like feelings, either. I can't get you out of my mind."

She looked very nervous, waiting for his reaction, and he rubbed her hands gently. Claire felt electricity shoot through her body at his touch.

"Okay, ummm, that's not what I expected at all." He chuckled a little, slowly moving away from her and running his hands through his hair.

"I know it's a lot to progress but I just needed to tell you," She looked down at her shoes again, blonde hair falling into her face, "I understand if you don't want to talk anymore and you want me to..."

"No, it's not that it's just shocking, that's all," He finally turned to look at her, "So, what do you want me to do exactly? "

"I think..." She dared to glance up at him, her eyes searching his, "I just wanted to know how you feel about me....you know I know you care about me, I just wanted to know how you would feel if things were different."

"Claire, I can't do that. You're my niece and I'm your uncle, whatever you want to believe... I'm sorry for the way you feel but I could never…" He broke off finally stood up, wrenching his himself away from her.

"Peter, I'm sorry I feel this way, but I know a part of you feels this too." Claire stated, willing him to tell her the truth, "All I want you to do is tell me how you feel without thinking of consequences. I just want to know if I'm not just seeing things, I think it will help me with something."

"Help you with what?" He asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Okay, I should have been honest with you. I have this story that I have to do for a school assignment and it's about lovers who can't be together," Claire admitted, a bit embarrassed.

"What?" He asked, a little shocked and confused.

"I'm sorry; I just thought that you would be able to help me." She continued, peering up at him sheepishly

"What is the assignment again?" He asked, just to be sure.

"Whoever comes up with the best story will win something," The girl informed him, trying to convince him to help her/

"Why didn't you just say that at first?" Peter asked, exasperated, but also relieved at the same time.

"I don't know. So, will you help me?" Claire pleaded.

"Claire, what is it that you need me to do?" He asked, confused, not really understanding why she couldn't have gone to someone else with this assignment.

"I need you to tell me how you feel, but not in a real way. Just think that we were in love with each other and we couldn't be together. So will you please help me?" She requested one more time, hoping he'd say yes.

Silence filled the rooms for some minutes, until finally; Peter sat back down next to Claire and broke it.

"Okay, I will help you with the stor......"

"It actually has to be poetry," She cut him off.

"Alright, I will see what I can think of. When do you need it by?" He asked her, wondering how she managed to convince him to do this.

"Today." She replied quickly, cringing.

"Why didn't you come to me yesterday then?" Peter cried out; knowing it was going to take a long time.

"I don't know?"

_**Flashback Over**_

"So that's how you feel," He says, looking over what Claire has written.

"I should be saying the same thing to you, but it was just a story, right? There is really no truth to it." Claire replies, a small glimmer of hope rising in her chest that wants him to say otherwise.

"Of course there's no truth to it," Peter brushes her words aside, doesn't notice her downcast face, "So what story are you going with?"

I like yours better, but I think we should change one thing about yours," Claire answers, trying hard to keep her emotions in check at his rebuttal, "The line when you use: 'We didn't know of out relation when we met.' People would automatically think I'm in love with a relative," she says, knowing in her heart that she is in love with her uncle. It hurt so much, wanting desperately for what he said in the poem to be true, but knowing it was not.

They both laugh, unaware of what the other is thinking.

"So, I hope I that I was able to help..." Peter starts to say, the tension in the room increasing moment by moment.

"You were a lot of help." The girl smiles, "Thank you....I think I should get going."

"So you need me to..." He begins to say, moving towards the door.

"No, it's okay, I will be fine. Thanks for doing this, it really means a lot to me." She stops him with another smile, eyes flickering from his face to the floor.

She gets up from the couch and goes to the door, but his voice stops her from leaving. Claire turns to face him, a questioning look on her face.

"At least there's one thing that we agree on." Peter says, eyes bright with warmth.

"What is that?" She asks, smiling.

"That Claire and Peter will prevail." He says, chuckling, his famous, crooked smile gracing his features. Claire blushes lightly, twisting a lock of hair around her finger to distract herself.

"Yeah, I guess I should change the names too." She mentions as an afterthought.

"Yes, you probably should." He agrees.

"Alright, so I will talk to you later." She finishes, walking out of his door in a rush, and when the door finally closes, Claire leans against it, breathes deeply and smiles one of her sad little smiles.

"God, that felt like the hardest thing to do." Peter murmurs, staring at the door. He knows there's a lot of truth to his story; he loves Claire more than he should and he would love for them to prevail. But he wouldn't, he couldn't, go there, no matter what his feelings are.

**Later that Day**

Claire lays on her bed with her notebook in front of her and pen in hand and starts writing.

The Name of the is called Prevail

_When I'm around you I feel happy_

_When you touch me I get chills_

_When you smile at me my heartbeats_

_Sometimes faster than it should beat_

_When I see you with someone else I'm angry_

_When I see you with someone else I'm jealous_

_When you talk about another woman I'm disappointed cause I wish it was me_

_When I'm around you I feel better than I ever felt before_

_When I though you died it really broke my heart_

_In way I didn't know could exist  
_

_When You came back in my life that was the best experience  
_

_Seeing you on the screen brought me back to life_

_You saved me before you knew my name _

_I had a crush on you before I knew yours _

_Bumbing into you in that hallway is my best memory_

"All I want to do if feel your skin on mine and I want you to be my first. "

_Sometimes it hurts alot _

_It feels like no one would ever understand me _

_It feels like everyone would think that I'm crazy_

_Sometime It feels like the world is turning on me_

_Not you though _

_it's never you _

_No one would ever compare to you _

_No matter how much I try to block you out_

_It will never go away_

_ I really hope at the end you and I_

A tear falls from her eyes and she continues reading

_I never really believed In Destiny_

_ I never understand it I never believed In Soulmates _

_I never thought my heart could feel this way _

_I never really believed in anything important_

_Until now _

_You made me believed _

_Now that I believe I_

_ have to face the heartache and knowing of our relation _

_It just desen't feel right _

_It dosent make any sense_

"All I wanted to do is feel your lips on mine even if it was just for a moment."

_I really hope...that it will go away _

_All of these feelings _

_It just too much _

_I want you to make it all go away _

_I hope that one Peter and Claire will Previal cause they deserve a happy ending _

_They went through so much It's not fair _

_They deserve a little happiness_

"This is harder than I thought I can't do this....

Tears starts coming from her eyes cause it hurts so much that she can't be with him and she knows that he will never think of her the same.

"Okay, I'm going to finish this for myself..she says trying to stay strong."

'_They deserve happiness _

_They deserve freedom _

_They deserve unrelation_

She laughs to herself at that last line and she starts to cry softly again cause the pain if just to much.

Peter stands hurt right outside Claire door, It hurts to know that she is hurting so much and it's all because of him he wishes that he can just walk in the room and make everything okay and make her happy.

She finally gets the nerve to continue her poem and Peter just watches Claire from a distance and she continues.

_I have never been inlove before _

_I thought I couldn't feel pain anymore_

_ I was wrong cause... This hurts more than a bullet to the chest  
_

_Imagine being Inlove with the one person you wasn't suppose to be inlove with _

_I want this to all go away I want it to but._

She paused and start to get her confidence back

_It's Destiny _

_We are Destined to be _

_We are Soulmates _

_It's hard for us now  
_

_We will prevail _

_I just know we will _

_We both love eachother equally _

_We both understand eachother in a level nobody else would ever understand _

_We both want eachother and I know it_

Peter just stay silent outside her door and his heart goes out for her and himself at this moment

_I saw the look in his eyes when I told him how he felt about me _

_I know he feel the same way _

_His poem is very true _

_My Poem is true _

_That's how we feel about eachother _

_Bodies tangled together _

_Lips against one another _

_Passion like no other _

_Skin on Skin _

_Sounds of pleasure _

_Completing eachother and a way no one else could_

_Fulling eachother desires_

_Love and Lust together_

Peter stills stay outside the door he would do anything to go in the room a make her pain go away but he can't and he wish things were different but it's not.

"I never been inlove before.....Peter is my first love." she says out loud. "I know he's the one." she says with more emotion." I know Peter Petrelli and Claire Bennet will Prevail

He looks torn, he can't believe he's her first love, it tears him up inside and he knows how Claire is feeling, know the emotions running through her vain cause its the same way he is feeling. He hears the bed moves and he teleports out before she gets the chance to see him.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed and comments are love.


End file.
